Confessions
by Sapphie
Summary: Usagi likes Mamoru, and Mamoru likes Usagi, but he already has a girlfriend!!! How will Usagi be able to admit her feelings for Mamoru? Will she be able to tell him how she really feels? And who does Sakura really love? (SM/CCS crossover) R+R please!!! ^
1. Prologue

Author's notes: Okay, this is another attempt at writing a good fanfic. I can never think of any good fics to write. So...here goes nothing! ^_^ Hope you like it! Oh yeah, one more thing. The names I'm using are going to be in Japanese. And right now, I don't remember where Sakura lives, so I'm going to pretend that they live in Kyoto. But I'll figure it out sooner or later. Hope you guys don't mind. ~.^ Oh, and speaking of names, my (screen)name is Sapphire Rose, but you can call me "Sapphie" for short. Anyways...enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...so DON'T SUE!!!!! I only use them when writing fanfics. Again...I do not claim these characters as my own (except for Aunt Nikita. If there is such character somewhere in another anime, then I had no idea that character existed. It was out of sheer coincidence).  
  
  
.:: Confessions- Prologue ::.  
  
  
Key  
_italics_- thoughts or stressed words  
" "- dialogue  
***** - separator  
  
*****  
  
"Yay!!!! We're going to visit Aunt Nikita!!!" Sakura shouted, jumping up and down all over the house.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Touya yelled.  
  
"Settle down, you two." Fujitaka (their father) said.  
  
"I'm sorry! I can't help it! I'm just SOOOOO excited to see Aunt Nikita! She always has the coolest stuff!! I can't wait!!" Sakura said excitedly. She ran up to her room to pack more things.  
  
"Thank goodness! Hurricane Sakura has left." Touya said. Fujitaka just smiled.  
  
"You should go up to your room and make sure that you've packed everything you need. You and Sakura will be leaving tomorrow! You'd better be ready tomorrow or you'll miss your flight!" Touya glanced at his father for a second.  
  
"Okay, Dad." Touya got off the couch and went upstairs to his room. Sakura went downstairs after Touya was gone. She sat down next to her dad.  
  
"I still can't believe you're not coming with us this time, Daddy! It's no fun without you!" Sakura said in a whining tone.  
  
"Sakura, you know that I have to go to Hong Kong to..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah...to research an artifact some weirdo scientist found." She slowly looked up at her father. He had a smile on his face. "I'm just kidding, Dad. You'll do great!" His smile grew.  
  
"Thank you, Sakura." He hugged his daughter.  
  
"I still think that three weeks in Tokyo won't be fun without you!" Her father giggled. She hugged him.  
  
"You better make sure you've packed everything you need!" Fujitaka said.  
  
"You're right. I better go check." Sakura hugged him one more time and ran upstairs to her room.  
  
*****  
  
"Come on, Sakura. Let's go! We're gonna miss our flight if you don't hurry up!"  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!! Sheesh!" Their father giggled.  
  
"Let's go, guys! You might actually miss your flight if you keep this up!" Fujitaka said, smiling. Touya and Sakura put their suitcases in the back of the huge minivan. Fujitaka drove them to the airport. When they got there, Touya and Sakura said their goodbyes to their father. They headed for Gate 14. The two turned around and waved goodbye to their father one more time. They disappeared into the tunnel leading them to the plane. As Sakura walked through the dimly lit tunnel, she wondered what Tokyo would be like. She had never been ther before. _Aunt Nikita and Tokyo, here I come!!!!_  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
***** 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hey guys! Here's the first chapter of "Confessions." Tell me what you guys think of it! Um...I guess that's it. Jaa! ^.~  
  
Key  
_italics_- thoughts or stressed words  
" "- dialogue  
***** - separator  
  
*****  
  
"Aunt Nikita!!!" Sakura ran into the open arems of her Aunt Nikita.  
  
"Hello, Sakura!" Aunt Nikita greeted. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm good." Sakura said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Where's your brother?"  
  
"Oh, he's coming." Sakura looked over her shoulder. Touya was coming with 3 bags in his hand. There were a few more bags on the baggage cart. "Uh...I think I better go help him." Sakura said, smiling weakly. Nikita giggled.  
  
"Go ahead." Sakura ran towards Touya. He glared at Sakura. She gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Oh, now you decide to help me?" Touya said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it! I'm so sorry!" _Now you know how I feel when you stick me with all the chores!_  
  
Touya just rolled his eyes. Sakura grabbed the rest of the bags. Touya greeted Aunt Nikita. He put the bags in the trunk of her car. Soon, Nikita, Touya, and Sakura drove back to the house.  
  
*****  
  
"Here we are!" Nikita said when she opened the door to the house. Sakura stepped into the house and breathed in the air. The house smelled of country gardens. Sakura put her bags on the floor. Nikita picked up the bags Sakura had put down. "I'll take them."  
  
"Thank you, Aunt Nikita." Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"Come, you two. I'll show you to your rooms." Nikita walked up the stairs, leading them to their rooms. Sakura hurried up the stairs, anxious to see their rooms. Sakura's room was white. There was a bed in the corner and a night table next to it. On the night table was a vase with flowers and a picture of Sakura's mother. There were other things around like a dresser and a mirror. Touya's room was pretty much the same, except it (the walls) were blue. Sakura's favoritart of the room was the picture of her mother. Sakura loved her mother. She was so pretty. Aunt Nikita looks a lot like her mother. (AN: If you haven't already figured it out, you'd have to be as slow as me! -_-* Nikita is Sakura's mother's sister. Get it? Got it? Good!) After Sakura and  
Touya saw their rooms, they put their bags in the room they would be staying in. Sakura ran down the stairs, looking for Aunt Nikita.  
  
"Aunt Nikita! Can we go out?"  
  
"Go out where?" Nikita became curious.  
  
"I don't know! Anywhere. I want a tour of Tokyo!"  
  
"Hmmm. I think that can be arranged."  
  
"Yay!" Sakura jumped up and down. "I can't wait!" Sakura and Nikita went to the car. They drove around town for an hour. When they got back home, Nikita gave her some pointers on getting around Tokyo.  
  
"Now, remember, Sakura. If you ever get lost, ask for directions. Tell them this address and they should tell you how to get home. The people in this neighborhood are very nice!"  
  
"Okay, Aunt Nikita."  
  
*****  
  
The next day, Nikita took Sakura out for some ice cream. Nikita also gave a mini walking tour of Tokyo. Later on, Sakura went to the park. Since it was near the house, Sakura asked to walk home...by herself. Nikita asked if Sakura was sure that she wanted to walk home by herself.  
After all, it was her second day in Tokyo. Sakura was positive. She figured 'Why not get lost now and get familiar with Tokyo?' Nikita approved, knowing that Sakura was a smart girl and she would find her way home. Sakura stayed at the park a little while longer. About 30 minutes later, shecided to go home She was walking along a street. She recognized a street name. She made a left. Suddenly, her heart started racing. _Oh my gosh! Where am I?_ She started to panic, but then she remembered what her aunt said. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. In front of her was a simple two story house. It had a flower garden on each side. Sakura decided to go there to ask for directions. She took a few more deep breath before approaching the house. She slowly walked up to the front door. She rang the doorbell. Soon, a girl sixteen years of age with blondigtails opened the door. She looked at Sakura and gave her a little smile. Sakura smiled back a little.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but I'm new to this town and I can't find my way back home. Can you please help me out?"  
  
"Oh, of course! Where do you live?" Sakura was about to tell the girl, but someone else came to the door. It appeared to be the girl's brother.  
  
"Who's at the door?" the boy asked curiously.  
  
"It's none of your business! Go away!" The girl said, pushing him away. The boy looked at Sakura. Sakura smiled weakly.  
  
"Hey...you're not from around here, are you?"  
  
"Well, no." Sakura replied.  
  
"You're asking my sister here for directions, aren't ya?" the boy asked.  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"Well, don't follow her directions! She'll get you even more lost!" The boy started to laugh.  
  
"Shut up! Go away!" The girl pushed her brother away. The girl came out and stood next to Sakura. She looked at Sakura. Sakura looked at the girl in a funny way. "Sorry about that. That was my little brother. He's really annoying! Don't listen to a word he says. He's just a dumb ten year old." Sakura giggled a little. The girl giggle a little, too. "So...where do you live?" Sakura told her the address. The girl did know where the street was. She walked Sakura to her house. When they got there, Sakura thanked the girl.  
  
"Oh, by the way. What's your name?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh, my name is Usagi." she said, smiling.  
  
"My name's Sakura. Thanks for your help."  
  
"No problem! If you need me, just find me! I live right down the street. Come visit me any time!"  
  
"Okay! Thanks again, Usagi!"  
  
"You're welcome, Sakura!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
*****  
  
The next day, Sakura and Touya went to the arcade. Touya was having a blast. He went on every machine in the arcade. Sakura, on the other hand, was being bored to death. She wasn't into the whole video game thing. She sat at a table, sipping her strawberry milkshake. Suddenly, she heard someone call out her name.  
  
"Sakura!" She looked up to see who it was. _Who is that?_  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
***** 


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Hey, minna! Here's the second chapter. This was originally a part of the first chapter, but it was WAY TOO LONG!!!!! Half of the chapter went up to 6 pages when I typed it up!! In my notebook, chapter one is 17 pages long!!! Yeah!! That long!! Don't ask why! I'm just weirike that. If you're one of my friends, you'd know that! ^^ Anyway...here's chapter two!! ^_^  
  
  
.:: Confessions- Chapter 2 ::.  
  
  
  
Key  
_italics_- thoughts or stressed words  
" "- dialogue  
***** - separator  
  
*****  
  
It was Usagi. She smiled.  
  
"Hi, Usagi!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I'm here with my brother Touya. He's playing the games. Me, I'm not a video game person. I'd rather read and hang out with my friends."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm here for the games. There's this guy I know that works here, so see him, too."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Mind if I sit here with you?"  
  
"Mind? Heck, I want you to sit here! I'm so bored!" Usagi smiled, giggling a bit. Usagi sat across from Sakura and ordered a chocolate milkshake.  
  
"So, when are you going to go home?"  
  
"When my brother's done with the games."  
  
"Ohh. Okay." There was silence for a moment. "So...you're new here?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm here visiting my Aunt Nikita. It's my first time here."  
  
"Oh, that's nice! How long are you staying?"  
  
"For three weeks."  
  
"Wow! That's great!"  
  
"Yeah, it sure is!" They both giggled. The giggling stopped when they heard someone say.  
  
"Ready to go, Squirt?" Sakura shot an icy glare at her brother, Touya.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Sakura said. She looked at Usagi and saw a little confusion on her face. "Oh, Touya. This is my new friend, Usagi! Usagi, this is my brother, Touya."  
  
"Hello." Usagi said.  
  
"Hello." Touya and Usagi shook hands. Sakura smiled. She loved introducing people to each other.  
  
"Come on, Squirt. Time to go home." Touya said.  
  
"Oh, come on, Touya. Can I stay with Usagi? She can walk me home."  
  
"I don't know. You'll have to ask Aunt Nikita."  
  
"Oh, okay." Sakura turned to Usagi. "Can you come with us?"  
  
"Yeah...if it's okay with your brother." Usagi answered, looking at Touya.  
  
"Oh, sure. You can come." Touya answered.  
  
"Yay!" Sakura ran out the door, dragging Usagi with her. Touya just followed them. Sakura decided to wait for Touya. She then decided to tease him. "C'mon, slowpoke! Can you walk any faster?" Usagi giggled a little. Sakura was jumping around, making faces at Touya. Finally, Touya caught up with the girls. On the way home, Touya talked to Usagi, to get to know her. Finally, they reached the house. The second they stepped in the house, Sakura called for Nikita.  
  
"Aunt Nikita! Can you come here, please?" She came as fast as she could.  
  
"Yes, Sakura?"  
  
"Aunt Nikita. I'd like you to meet my new friend, Usagi. She helped me get home yesterday."  
  
"Oh. Hello, Usagi."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Thank you for helpng Sakura home yesteday."  
  
"Oh, it was no problem." Usagi gave a friendly smile.  
  
"Aunt Nikita? Can I hang out with Usagi?"  
  
"Of course you can."  
  
"Yes!!!" Sakura jumped up and down.  
  
"Just remember," Nikita said, turning towards Usagi. "She has to be home at 6:30 PM, okay?"  
  
"That's not a problem!"  
  
"Okay then. Go ahead. Enjoy yourselves!"  
  
"Thanks, Aunt Nikita!" She hugged her.  
  
"Goodbye!" Nikita said.  
  
"Bye, Aunt Nikita! Thanks again!" Sakura and Usagi left. They decided to go to the park. They just talked about themselves. Sakura told Usagi about Kyoto. She also told her about her friends. Usagi told Sakura about her friends. Then...  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
***** 


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Okay guys. Here's the third chapter. Again...this was ALSO part of chapter one. (Yeah...I know! Hard to believe!)I told you! My original chapter one is L-O-N-G!!!!! Anyway...hope you like it!  
  
  
.:: Confessions- Chapter 3 ::.  
  
  
  
Key  
_italics_- thoughts or stressed words  
" "- dialogue  
***** - separator  
  
*****  
  
"So...Sakura. Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"No. Ask away."  
  
"Do you have a crush or someone?" As soon as Sakura heard the word 'crush', she began to blush. Usagi saw her blushing.  
  
"Well..." Sakura said, dragging out the word.  
  
"Aww. C'mon, Sakura. I know you have a crush! Tell me who it is! Anyway, it's not like I know him."  
  
"Well...I do have a crush." Sakura began. Usagi's eyes widened. She began to wonder who she had a crush on.  
  
"Who is he? What's his name?"  
  
"H-h-his name is...Y-y-y-yuki."  
  
"You stuttered!" Sakura began to blush more.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So! That means you really like him!! You like him so much that you can't even say his name!" Usagi giggled.  
  
"I can too say his name! Watch! Y-yuki!! Ha! There! I said his name!"  
  
"You still stuttered." Sakura blushed more.  
  
"That's okay. I'm just teasing you." They both giggled.  
  
"Now I have a personal question to ask you!" Sakura said, smirking a little.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Who do YOU like?" Usagi began to redden a little.  
  
"Well..." Usagi began. She was about to continue her sentence when Sakura interrupted.  
  
"If you don't like anyone, then I think you should take interest and go out with my brother."  
  
"Actually...I.." Sakura interrupted again.  
  
"I think you and my brother would make such a cute couple!"  
  
"Actually, Sakura, I do already like someone."  
  
"What?!? I thought you didn't!"  
  
"You never let me say anything. You only assumed I didn't like anybody."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Sakura's happy face turned sad.  
  
"It's okay. I forgive you." Sakura had a smile on her face again.  
  
"So...who do you like?"  
  
"Well, his name is Mamoru Chiba."  
  
"What does he look like?"  
  
"Well..." Usagi began. But then, she pointed to a tall guy with blue eyes and short black hair. "That's the guy I like." Sakura could see him, but she wanted to make sure that she was looking at the right person.  
  
"You mean, the one holding hands with that girl?" Usagi didn't say anything for a moment. Sakura looked at her to see if she was okay.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one." Usagi said in a low voice.  
  
"Is that his girlfriend?" Sakura asked gently.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How can you like him? He already has a girlfriend."  
  
"I know, I know. I just can't help it!" Usagi said in a whining tone.  
  
"Why don't you just go out with my brother? I think you and him would make a cute couple."  
  
"I don't know." Usagi said. She glanced down at her watch. It was 6:10 p.m. "Oh! It's time to go."  
  
"Okay." Sakura and Usagi got up and walked home.   
  
*****  
  
The next day, Usagi went to school late (as always). The day seemed to go slow for her. Then, right before lunch, the teacher announced that there would be a prom in two weeks. All of a sudden, Usagi got excited. She didn't know why, but she just did. After that announcement, the rest of th day went by quickly. That evening, Usagi was still excited. She still didn't know why. She just was. Usagi had just finished getting ready for bed when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Usagi said when she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey. Usagi? It's Mamoru Chiba." Usagi was shocked. It was almost as if she stopped breathing.  
  
"Oh, hi." she managed to say.  
  
"I was wondering...would you like to go to the prom with me?" Usagi was even more shocked. Now she had almost literally stopped breathing. She was about to answer him when all of a sudden...  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
***** 


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Okay...well...here's chapter 4. I'm very bad at author's notes, if you haven't noticed. I don't have much to say except, enjoy the story!! Oh, and please review it!! Yes...I write for fun, but I do like to have my work critiqued. So, if you'll be so kind as to review my fic, I'd be forever grateful. Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
  
.:: Confessions- Chapter 4 ::.  
  
  
  
Key  
_italics_- thoughts or stressed words  
" "- dialogue  
***** - separator  
  
*****  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _That incessant beeping. Where the hell is it coming from?_ Usagi opened her eyes. A bright light filled the room. Usagi squinted and looked at the time. It was 6:30 AM. _Wow! 6:30 AM! I finally woke up on time!_ Then she remembered her dream. Her tired face soon had a sad expression on it. _Awwwww, damnit! It was just a dream! Awwwwwww...and I thought it was for real!_ Realizing that it was only a dream, she reluctantly got out of bed. She did her usual morning routine(except everything was on time this time). She was sulking, being all depressed about the dream, practically dragging herself to school. Again, the whole school day passed by slowly. She felt as if time slowed down. She didn't understand why, though. Later thaay, she met up with Rei, Ami, Lita, and Minako after school. They talked bout going to the prom. Rei and Minako were going with dates. Lita and Ami also had dates, but they and their dates were going as friends. That left Usagi. Everyone asked her if she needed them to find someone foer to go with. She told them that she has someone in mind. They asked who it was. She told them it was Touya. Obviously, having not met him, they had no idea who he was.  
  
"You'll see him at the prom." Usagi simply said. Later that day, Usagi called Touya. She asked him if he'd like to go to the prom with her (as a friend, of course).  
  
"Why not? Sure. I'll go." Touya replied. Usagi was happy. Now she had a date to go with. Usagi and the girls went prom dress shopping. All of the girls already knew what kind of dress and what color dress they were going to get. Everybody got the dress they wanted, except Usagi.  
  
"Why don't you ask someone if they have the one you want. Maybe they have extras somewhere else." Rei suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Usagi said. She approached a saleswoman. "Excuse me, but do you have any more of those pink dresses with roses on it? It was on sale."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. We don't have anymore of those. The last one was sold to that young lady over there." the saleswoman said, pointing to a girl that looked awfully familiar.  
  
"Oh, okay. Thank you." Usagi turned around once more to look at the person who bought the last dress. _Turn around! Turn around! Let me see who you are._ Then, almost as if the girl heard her, she turned around. Usagi gasped. _It's her!!!_  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
***** 


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Again, I have nothing to say except R/R and enjoy the story!   
  
.:: Confessions- Chapter 5 ::.  
  
  
Key  
_italics_- thoughts or stressed words  
" "- dialogue  
***** - separator  
  
*****  
  
_It's Saori!! She bought the last dress! Oooohhh!!! Of all the people in this store, it had to be her!!_ Usagi got upset.  
  
"Usagi? Are you okay?" Minako asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Usagi paused for a minute. "They don't have the dress I want."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to go to another store to buy something else?"  
  
"No. That's okay. I'll get another one later."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure. Let's go." Everyone left, their newly purchased dresses in their hands (except for Usagi. Duh?!?)  
  
*****  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
"Okay. So you're picking me up at 6:55 PM?" Usagi asked. She was on the phone with Touya.  
  
"Yep. Be ready. I'll call before I come, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"My sister wants to talk to you. I'll put her on the phone."  
  
"Okay." Sakura came on.  
  
"Hi, Usagi!"  
  
"Hi, Sakura!"  
  
"Omigosh! I'm SO happy you're going to the prom with my brother. I think you two make the cutest couple ever! If could vote for who'd be prom king and queen, I'd vote you as prom queen and Touya as prom king because you two make an absolutely perfect couple!!"  
  
"Oh, thanks...but..."  
  
"I know. I know. You like that Mamoru guy. I know. I think you should go steady with my brother. You'll like him a lot! I know you will if you give him a chance!"  
  
"I'm sure he's very nice, and he is! But I'm not really that interested in him. I just consider him a friend. And we're going to the prom as friends. That's all."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Maybe you're going to the prom with my brother as friends now, but you'll be leaving there as girlfriend and boyfriend."  
  
"Sakura. You're kidding yourself!"  
  
"What? I know it'll happen!! I know it will!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura, but I'm not interested in your brother."  
  
"Okay...fine. Don't believe me. But I'm warning you! You'll never leave the prom with my brother without becoming his girlfriend first!"  
  
"Okay, Sakura. Whatever you say!" In the background, you could hear Sakura's aunt to get off the phone.  
  
"I gotta go now, Usagi."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Remember what I said!!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Usagi hung up the phone. She sat on her bed, thinking about the prom tomorrow ngiht. She went to sleep with the prom on her mind.  
  
*****  
  
HONK! HONK! Touya was waiting in the car for Usagi. She came out and got in the car.  
  
"Wow, Usagi! You look great!"  
  
"Thanks. So do you." Touya just smiled.  
  
When they got to the school, Usagi suddenly got excited. Again, she didn't know why. I was like a vibe. She felt as if something good was going to come out of this night, she just didn't know what. _What is this feeling I have? What's going to happen tonight?_  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
***** 


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Okay...my author's notes are sooooooo retarded!!! I don't even know why I bother typing this part up! Anyways...my author's notes are basically the same as all my others! R/R and enjoy the story! ^.~  
  
.:: Confessions- Chapter 6 ::.  
  
  
  
Key  
_italics_- thoughts or stressed words  
" "- dialogue  
***** - separator  
  
*****  
  
"Omigosh! Usagi! You look so beautiful!!!" Minako exclaimed when she saw Usagi.  
  
"Thank you." Usagi was wearing an ivory white dress that had and iridescent shimmer to it, and glitter was scattered all over th skirt to give it a little more attractiveness. Usagi had her hair up in cascading curls and some glitter scattered in her hair. She looked like a snow princess that came out of a fairytale book. The girls loved her dress. Usagi saw Saori come in. She was wearing the pink dress that she bought. Now that she saw her in it, she realized that it was better that she didn't get it. She realized that it was better that she didn't get it. The dress Usagi had on now was much more elegant than the pink dress. Then she saw Mamoru come in. Usagi's heart began to flutter. He looked so damn good hin his tuxedo. He had a white rose in his jacket pocket. Saori had a corsage with a pink rose in the middle. Usagi had a much prettier corsage. It had one red rose in the middle, pink miniature roses surrounding the red rosnd white flowers (AN: you know...those white flower thingies that come with rose bouquets?) surrounding that. Usagi turned her attention back to the group.  
  
"When did you get that dress?" Rei asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, about a week ago, I guess."  
  
"Oh yeah. Where's your date?" Minako asked, anxious to see who it was.  
  
"Oh. He's...um..." Usagi realized that he wasn't around. "He'll be here. He probably went to get some drinks, I guess."  
  
"Hey, Usagi. Here's a drink." It was Touya.  
  
"Thank you, Touya." Usagi smiled. Minako and Rei gasped. Usagi saw them gasp. "Oh, Touya. These are my friends, Rei, Ami, Lita, and Minako."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello!" The girls said in unison. Rei and Minako went crazy for him, but they hid their emotions while he was there. Touya and Usagi began mingling. Usagi introduced Touya to some more friends. Soon, everyone was on the dance floor. Touya and Usagi danced with each other for most of thight. Sometimes, they'd dance with other people. Soon, the night was over.  
  
"Usagi. Do you need me to take you home?" Touya asked.  
  
"Oh, no thank you. I'm gonna stay awhile."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Okay. If you need a ride home, just call me."  
  
"Okay. Thank you." Usagi gave Touya a hug. Usagi walked to the park. She sat down on the park bench. She gave a deep sigh. _Why do I still have this feeling like something is going to happen? I know I'm definitely not happy about Sakura and Touya leaving tomorrow. So, what can it be?_  
Suddenly, she heard a voice say, "Hi, Usagi."  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
***** 


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I have nothing to say except R/R and enjoy the story (as always...I know...I'm a boring person. -_-)  
  
.:: Confessions- Chapter 7 ::.  
  
  
  
Key  
_italics_- thoughts or stressed words  
" "- dialogue  
***** - separator  
  
*****  
  
It was Mamoru. "How are you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh. I'm okay." Usagi said shyly.  
  
"Why are you here all by yourself?"  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to get some fresh air and be alone for a while."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"What about you? What are you doing here all by yourself? Where's Saori?"  
  
"Oh, she went to go hang out with some friends at an post-prom party. I just decided to take a walk."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you mind if I sit down next to you?" Usagi began to blush.  
  
"Oh, um...sure." He sat down next to her. They began to talk a little, about everyday stuff. But while they were talking, she began to think. _Omigosh! I can't believe I'm actually talking to him! I can't believe he's talking to me! Maybe I should tell him how I feel. No. What if he thinks I'm stupid? Or what if I scare him away?_ Usagi's thoughts were interupted by Mamoru.  
  
"Usagi. Can I tell you something?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"I have a confession to make."  
  
"What is it?" Usagi began to get curious.  
  
"I...I..."  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
(AN: I'm just kidding. There's more. But I could've ended iight here and make you people suffer waiting for the nexhapter, but I'm nice, so I'll continue it. ^^ Are yoappy, Jackie?)  
  
"Yes?" Usagi said, encouraging him to go on.  
  
"I...I like you." Usagi was kind of surprised.  
  
"Oh. Well...I like you, too." Usagi said, a little confused.  
  
"No, Usagi. You don't understand. I mean, I really like you!"  
  
"I don't understand." Usagi said with a confused tone in heoice. Mamoru took hold of her hand. Usagi looked at him.  
  
"Usagi, I...I...I'm in love with you!!!"  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
(AN: Okay. Now, this is the real ending of this chapter. Ha!! Another cliffhanger! *puts on an announcers tone ooice* What will Usagi's reaction be? What will happen next?  
Find out soon in the next chapter of "Confessions." Hehe.  
Jaa!) 


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: It's a Sunday and I'm bored, so I'm typing up the next chapter for you guys. And I didn't even finish all of my homework yet. I still have English and Global homework to do. Damn teachers! Anyways...enjoy!  
  
.:: Confessions- Chapter 8 ::.  
  
  
  
Key _italics_- thoughts or stressed words " "- dialogue ***** - separator  
  
*****  
  
"Mamoru! Wow. I'm so flattered."  
  
"Oh god. Forget I sad that. You probably think I'm stupid." He let go of her hand and turned away.   
  
"No, I don't think you're stupid." Usagi gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned around to look at Usagi. She smiled . "I actually have to tell you something too."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well...I...um...I actually like you too."  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Usagi! This is like a dream come! Ever since I saw you and met you, I always thought of you as a good friend. But when I got to know youmore and more, I began to like you...a lot!"  
  
"Omigosh! Me too!!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I've always hoped that you'd like me too. Whenever I'm with Saori, I think about being with you."  
  
"So, why are you still going out with her?"  
  
"If I broke up with her just to be with you. I know that eventually, I'd feel bad about leaving her, even if I'd finally have you."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"I hope you understand."  
  
"Oh, of course I do."  
  
"I'm so sorry that I can't be with you now."  
  
"It's okay. I understand." Usagi said quietly. No one spoke for a moment. "Well, I better get going. I need to get home."  
  
"Yeah, me too." They were silent again. They both stood up.  
  
"Well...I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Usagi and Mamoru went their opposite ways.  
  
*****  
  
That night, Usagi went to sleep with Mamoru on her mind and he went to sleep with Usagi his mind. At first, they both had a little trouble sleeping. After a while, they fell fast asleep.  
  
*****  
  
"Usagi, I'm really gonna miss you a lot! My first three weeks in Tokyo have been so fun because of you!" Sakura said sadly, looking at the floor.  
  
"Aww. Thank you! I'll miss you too!"  
  
"Will you remember me when I'm gone?"  
  
"Well, of course I'll remember you! I'll never forget you!!!"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise." They hugged each other.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go out with my brother?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"You still like that guy? What's his name...uh...Mamoru?"  
  
"Yes. I still like him. Oh, and speaking of Mamoru, guess what he told me last night after prom?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He likes me too!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Really?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"That's great! But I still think you should go out with my brother!" Usagi just shook her head.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"I can't believe you're going to move to Kyoto! And you didn't tell me about this 'til this morning!" Mamoru said scoldingly.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. It was late at night when I found out and it was too late to call you." Saori said, avoiding eye contact with him. Mamoru sighed.  
  
"We'll keep in touch, right?"  
  
"Of course we will." Saori said. Mamoru held her to give her one last kiss, but before he could, she gently pushed him away.  
  
"Saori? What's wrong?"  
  
"Mamoru. I have a confession to make." Mamoru's eyes widened.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm not in love with you anymore." Mamoru was shocked, but then again, he felt happy.  
  
"So, what are you saying?" He knew deep inside that he knew what she wanted to say, but he needed to hear it.  
  
"I'm saying...it's over."  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
***** 


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: No author's notes today. Just R/R and enjoy!  
  
.:: Confessions- Chapter 9 ::.  
  
  
  
Key _italics_- thoughts or stressed words " "- dialogue ***** - separator  
  
*****  
  
She gently touched his hand and turned around, heading for her gate. She turned around and walked away, not looking back. Mamoru just stood there for a while.  
  
Back to Usagi and Sakura...  
  
"Ready to go, Squirt?" Sakura shot Touya an icy glare. Usagi giggled.  
  
"Let me finish talking to Usagi. I'm almost done."  
  
"Okay, Squirt." Touya said, walking away. Sakura turned her attention back to Usagi.  
  
"So, are you sure that you don't want to go out with Touya?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Okay, I give up! Good luck with Mamoru."  
  
"Thank you." Usagi smiled. She gave Sakura a hug. Touya came back, ready with the tickets in his hand.   
  
"So, Sakura. Are you ready now?"  
  
"Yes. I'm ready." Touya turned his attention to Usagi.  
  
"Well, Usagi. I had a blast. You're a great friend. I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too, Touya. I'm glad to have met you." They hugged each other.  
  
"Come on, Sakura. Let's go." They picked up their bags, heading towards their gate. They turned around one more time to wave goodbye to Usagi. She waved back, smiling. Soon, they got on the plane and could no longer be seen. Usagi walked away, heading towards the phones, but while she was walking, she saw someone familiar. Then she saw someone familiar. Then she said, "Hey! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey, Usagi!" It was Mamoru. "Do you need a ride home?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Do you wanna get lunch first? It's on me."  
  
"Okay, sure." They went to Mamoru's car and went to an outdoor cafe. They ordered lunch and began telling each other why they were at the airport. Usagi and Mamoru about bidding Sakura and Touya farewell. Then Usagi asked him why he was there.  
  
"Well, Usagi. It turns out that Saori is moving...uh, I mean...moved to Kyoto, forever. Suddenly, Usagi felt happy.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be heartbroken."  
  
"No, actually, I'm not."  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"It turns out that she doesn't love me anymore."  
  
"Omigosh. I'm so sorry." Mamoru gave her a 'you-know-you're-not' look. Usagi smiled weakly.  
  
"Are you ready to go home?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
  
"Okay." They got up and headed for the car. Soon, they arrived at Usagi's house. "I'll walk you up to the door."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Usagi was about to open the car door, but instead, Mamoru opened the door for her. Usagi stepped out, smiling at him. As he said, Mamoru walked Usagi up to her door.  
  
"Thanks for the lunch and the ride home."  
  
"No problem, Usagi."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah, See you later."  
  
They went their separate ways, but then....  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
***** 


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Again, there are no author's notes today. I'm just a boring person like that. Just R/R and enjoy! ^^  
  
  
  
.:: Confessions- Chapter 10 ::.  
  
  
  
Key  
_italics_- thoughts or stressed words  
" "- dialogue  
***** - separator  
  
*****  
  
Right when Usagi opened the door and Mamoru reached his car, they turned around and ran toward each other. Mamoru lifted Usagi in the air and spun her around a couple of times. He gently returned her to the ground and without thinking, he kissed her. Usagi was so surprised, but instead of stopping him, she returned his kiss. Soon, they parted and looked at each other.  
  
"I love you." they said simultaneously. They gave a little laugh. They gave a little laugh. They embraced each other tightly and warmly. They slowly let go of each other. Usagi went inside the house and Mamoru got into the car. Usagi slowly closed the door and Mamoru drove away. That night, Usagi and Mamoru went to sleep with each other on their minds, and a smile on their faces.  
  
*****  
  
On the plane...  
  
"So, your name is Touya?" Sakura heard a girl say. She sneaked a peek at the girl. She turned back around in her seat. _I know that girl. I've seen her before._ She tried hard to remember where she's seen the girl before. _I remember now! She's that girl who goes out with that guy  
Usagi likes. What is she doing here?_ She listened to Touya's and Saori's conversation.   
  
"So, you're moving to Kyoto?"  
  
"Yeah. I hope I'll fit in there. I'll feel so alone. I just broke up with my boyfriend, too."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure you'll fit in just fine."  
  
Sakura stopped listening. Then she heard her brother ask her out. Sakura crossed her arms and slouched. _Darn it! He's gonna go out with her. What's wrong with my brother? I still think Touya should've went out with Usagi!!!_  
  
*****  
  
THE END  
  
***** 


	12. Epilogue

(S.P.N: Hello! I have a surprise for you peoples. My friend, Star Princess ssc a.k.a "Starrie" will be joining me in making the epilogue. So if you catch some weird comments, it's probably her. Uh-oh! Here she comes! S.T.N: Hello Everyone! Starrie's in da house! (isn't that so  
passé?) Anywayz, I'll be helping with the end of the epilogue that leads into my story (drumrolls  
please...better) "To See You Again." Well everyone, sit back and enjoy what two super hyped up minds can come up during a 3 hour phone conversation. S.P.N: Okay now, shut up Starrie  
and let the people read! S.T.N: Don't tell me to shut up, you midget! S.P.N: Hey! You're pretty short too! S.T.N: Not as much as you though! *shows Sapphie and Starrie fall to  
the ground arguing* Hmmmmm...who's winning this one? S.S.N: I AM!!!)  
  
  
  
.:: Confessions- Epilogue ::.  
  
  
  
Key  
italics- thoughts or stressed words  
" "- dialogue  
S.S.N - Sapphie.Starrie.Notes  
S.T.N - Starrie.Notes  
S.P.N - Sapphie.Notes  
***** - separator  
  
*****  
  
Usagi was turning in her bed, happily dreaming of Mamoru. She then felt something warm and soft and hugged it. She was suddenly woken up by a loud "Meow!" Luna was staring at her angrily.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Usagi? You know I hate it when you do that."  
  
"I'm sorry, Luna. I was just having the most wonderful dream. I dreamed that Mamoru asked me out."  
  
"Usagi, when are you going to get it into your odango-atama that he's never gonna ask you out?"  
  
"Never say never, Luna!" As soon as she said that, the phone rang. Usagi picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi. It's Mamoru." A smile suddenly appeared on Usagi's face. She 'accidentally' turned on the speakerphone.  
  
"Oh. Hi, Mamoru! What's up?"  
  
"Um. I was just wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me, then hang out afterwards." A shocked expression crossed Luna's face.  
  
"Sure! I'd love to!"  
  
"Okay then. I'll pick you up at 12:00 PM?"  
  
"Sure. That'd be great!"  
  
"Okay then. I'll see you soon. I love you. Bye."  
  
"I love you, too! Bye!" Usagi hung up the phone and turned towards Luna to see her having a heart attack. (SN: Kay. She's not having a real hear attack. Just faking one, cuz I don't think cats can really have a real one. Wait...let me try it on my cat, Polly. *sees Starrie run up to cat and try to give it a heart attack* *shows Sapphie looking at Starrie like she's gone out of her mind, wondering how the hell she's gonna do that* *cough cough* I guess that didn't work. *shows Sapphie asking "Did anyone give Starrie drugs?*)  
  
"I guess dreams really do come true, huh, Luna?"  
  
"Pinch me! I must be dreaming!" Usagi pinches Luna. Luna jumps up and says, "Hey! Not that hard! You almost-- omigosh! This is real!" Luna faints on the bed. Usagi just leaves her there as she gets ready for her date.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, in Tomoeda... (SN: Not Kyoto! I'm so BAKA!! And so is Starrie!! *shows Sapphie running back to Starrie who's still trying to give her cat a heart attack* Stupid Starrie. *shows Starrie yelling "Why the hell isn't this cat having a heart attack? And I heard that, Sapphie!!"*)  
  
"Hi, guys!" Sakura said as she walked into the classroom.  
  
"Hey, Sakura! How was your trip?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Oh! It was great! I met some new friends! I had a blast!!" They were talking at their desks when the teacher called Sakura to the desk to give her the assignments she missed. Tomoyo heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see a very troubled Li take his seat.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"He just looked at her and said, "You know."  
  
"Oh. It's about that. Are you going to tell Sakura?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Sakura said, coming up behind them. Li looked at Tomoyo and she gave him a slight nod.  
  
"Meet me after school. I'll tell you then." Sakura was about to ask more questions, but class was beginning, so she had to take a seat.  
  
*****  
  
That afternoon...  
  
Sakura sat underneath a big cherry blossom tree. She then saw a figure approaching her and stood up. Once the figure reached her, she realized it was Li.  
  
"Hey. What was so important that you needed to tell me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura, I..."  
  
"Yes???"  
  
"My mother called two days ago..."  
  
"Oh, that's great!"  
  
"No, you don't understand."  
  
"Understand what?" she asked. He then turned and looked her straight in the eye and said, "I'm going back home tomorrow." Sakura just stood there in shock. "My plane leaves at 10:30 AM at Gate 12. You wanna come?" Sakura just stood there, not saying a word. "I'll take that as a 'no'  
then." Li said sadly. "I better get going. Goodbye, Sakura." He then turned and headed towards his apartment. Sakura just stood there. Deep inside, Sakura wanted to say 'No! Don't go!' but no words came out. Her knees gave way under her and tears started to well up in her eyes. She fell to the ground, looking ahead through tear filled eyes at the descending figure.  
  
*****  
  
THE END  
  
*****  
  
(S.P.N: Hello! It's us again. I've finally been able to control Starrie. S.T.N: Hello everyone. I'm alright! S.P.N: Kay, so this is the ending *duh!?!* of my story. Hope you liked it. To find out what happens to Sakura and Li and Usagi and Mamoru and everyone else, read Starrie's story,  
"To See You Again." It's based on Sakura and Li, though. But it's still a great story. You should definitely read it. We're thinking of writing a 'fic together, but that's still  
in the making...so you people gotta wait. Ha ha!! S.T.N: Well, Starrie gotta go bye bye. See ya! *shows Starrie leaving the room and Sapphie gives out a sigh of relief* S.P.N: Well, I gotta go too! So, bye!! *shows Sapphie skipping out the door screaming, " Wait for me, Starrie! My legs are short and you're going too fast!!*) 


End file.
